Stubbonness is the Key
by TickyTickyTa
Summary: Being second in command can be boring, so Saix decides to entertain himself. Which unfortinatly results in him being kick out. But hes not going to go quietly. XemSai, shōnen-ai


A silver haired man sat at his desk, working on the many papers he had on his clean, white desk. His pen was the only thing that made a noise in this soundless room. Beside this man, was a certain blue haired nobody, who was bored to death. He had his arms folded behind his back, and a bored gaze that seemed to go through anything he saw. He moved his head slowly to peer at his Superior, hoping he would at least give him some paper work, or dismiss him, or something. He just wanted to do something. Being second in command can be very mind-numbing, but it has its good points too.

Saix sighed and continued to stare around the room. He sighed to himself quietly. He shuffled his feet slightly and cracked his fingers.

"Number VII, don't do that," Saix jumped slightly and turned to Xemnas. The man hadn't moved at all, and was still concentrating on the paperwork.

"Doing what, sir?" The scarred man asked, face blank. He had no idea what Xemnas meant. Xemnas stopped writing and turned his head just enough so he could see Saix through his silver bangs. His half-moon spectacles he wore while he worked or for reading, glinted in the light Kingdom Hearts emitted.

"Cracking your fingers," Spoke the Superior. He turned back his work and continued scratching on the paper. Saix raised his eyebrows and huffed. He wasn't even allowed to crack his fingers. Fine. He was going to entertain himself.

"Xemnas."

"Yes?" The silver haired man said. He didn't look up, and continued with his work.

"Xemnas."

Xemnas stopped writing and turned to look up at the blue haired man. Saix wasn't even paying attention to him; he was staring ahead of him, at the wall.

"What is it, number VIII?" Xemnas looked at him. Confusion appeared on his face slightly.

"… Xemnas." Saix spoke in a slightly higher pitch. Xemnas just stared at him; his confusion had been wiped from his face completely and was now replaced with a smallest amount of annoyance. Saix didn't speak for a while. So Xemnas turned back to his paper work, scribbling on the endless pieces of paper. For a couple of minutes there was silence, before:

"XEEEEMMMMM-NNNNUUUUSSSS!" Saix suddenly broke the peace of the still room; he stretched the word and changed the pitch as he spoke the name. Xemnas had had enough.

"Get out," he said, nodding towards the door. Saix's blank face turned towards him.

"Why?" he asked in a long, drawn out tone. He didn't blink, or smile.

"Because, Number VIII, your irritating me," Xemnas growled through gritted teeth, the amount of pressure he was putting on his pen nearly broke it in half. Saix huffed, and turned his half lidded gaze to somewhere else in the room, completely ignoring his Superiors command.

"Saix, I mean it, otherwise I'm going to have to throw you out myself," Xemnas glared dangerously through his half-moon glasses. Saix took no notice; instead he just folded his arms and raised his head. Nose in the air, eyes closed.

"Well, you're just going to have to throw me out then, aren't you," Saix said smugly. Suddenly there was tight grip on his arm. The berserker yelped in surprise and looked down to the Superior dragging him across his office floor and towards the double doors at the end of the room.

"Xemnas, what are yo-" Saix started but never finished. Xemnas had gotten behind him, and was pushing furiously on his back. He arched his spine, to try and stop the speck of pain coursing through his back. He tried to dig his heels into the ground, which was useless as the floor was as smooth as silk. Soon the struggling pair reached the door. Xemnas leaned forward and grasped the door handles and pushed then open. The double doors swung open soundlessly. Saix paused for a moment before Xemnas rammed into his back once more.

Suddenly, Saix swung out his arms and spread his legs. He grabbed the door frame with his hands and locked his arms, so he could move no further. He used his legs in the similar way wedging his foot against the wall. Right now, he looked like a cat refusing to go the vets. His nails dug into the soft wood and he clenched his teeth.

"What has gotten into you, Number VII?" Xemnas growled. He saw this childish act and he rolled his eyes. Idiotic. Saix should know better. Or is this what he wanted? Xemnas pushed brutally into the blue haired mans back. Saix grunted in pain and buckled slightly, but never lost his grip.

"Your acting like a five year old!" Xemnas snarled. Using his elbow, he once again pushed into Saix's back forcefully. He cried out in pain.

"Well maybe I want to act like a five year old!" Saix yelled. He held on tighter to the door frame. Xemnas was taken aback. Saix was doing this for the hell of it wasn't he. Fine. If brute force wasn't going move him from his position, then he'll use something else.

The onslaught stopped. Confused, Saix looked over his shoulder to see what Xemnas was doing. He wasn't doing much. The silver haired man was still standing quite close to the berserker. He was removing his half moon spectacles and put them into his pocket at the side of his Organization cloak. Saix loosened his grip slightly, realising Xemnas wasn't going to attack him again. His actions were slow, he was taking his time. Quite a lot of time actually.

Saix's eyes were filled with confusion. He opened his mouth slightly, thinking of something to say. Xemnas looked up and smiled. He waltz towards him, taking his time ever so slowly. Saix raised an eyebrow _"What the hell is he doing?" _Soon Xemnas was close enough that Saix could feel the warmth radiating from him. Saix looked at him and Xemnas looked back. The silver haired man smiled sweetly at the berserker. Saix didn't like it, he was up to something.

Suddenly, Xemnas lunged forward and grabbed Saix's soft, cerulean hair. Saix gasped in surprise. The tanned man took advantage of the open mouth. Soft brown lips met pale, narrow ones. Saix's eyes widened and a squeak escaped his throat. Xemnas smiled and deepened the kiss, moving his head to the left.

Xemnas realising the exact moment, broke the kiss. Saix was now an easy target. This is what Xemnas was hoping for. He used most of his strength and thrust the blue haired man out the door. Saix flew out the door way, and being in the unsteady state, of the recent action Xemnas pulled off, he tripped and fell to the floor. Legs spread out in front of him, like some small child. Xemnas stood in the door way and nodded with satisfaction, before closing the doors, leaving Saix sat on the floor outside.

Saix blinked a couple of times, unsure of what happened. Memories soon began to fill in the missing blanks. A wide smile, erupted upon his lips.

"Wow. I've _got _to do that again."

* * *

Yay, did Xemsai kissy kissy ... me so happy XD

It was just a silly thing I had in my head. I thought it was funny. I hope its a little funny -


End file.
